magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Carrera
Morgan Carrera is a main character and protagonist of Magical Girls. She is the civilian identity of the Orange Elementalist Guardian. Background Season One Morgan starts out as best friend of Tatum Act, the two shown to be quite similar and bitchy. They bully Natalie Swift on the first day of school, although Morgan not quite as harshly. The two left her alone after Keira Hartily stood up for her. She has shown to be more caring, friendly, and open than Tatum, as well as more emotional. She showed concern for the students in detention after she saw Natalie run out and found them all unconscious, she chased after Natalie and found her and Keira under attack by the Faron and Osmose, she stepped up to the plate when the two girls were defeated and was able to use the orange crystal to transform and destroy the monster. She was reluctant to accept the powers and rejected keeping the crystal. The following day when Keira tried to return it to her, Morgan told her that her parents were getting a divorce and she didn't have time to be "a girl scout or a super hero." She then rejected the crystal a second time and went back to Tatum. She disappeared after Act 3 and reappeared in Act 7, having left school to deal with her home situation. Upon her return she was still not sure if she would stay in school due to possibly having to move. She however decided to aid the rest of the magical girls and finally accepted her powers. When she transformed this time, her crystal reacted with the other four and unlocked a power-up. In Act 8, Natalie came to her home to try and make her feel better about her parent's divorce. Seeing Natalie's odd way of dressing, this time weirder than ever, she took her shopping and bought her a new wardrobe. When she, Kat, and Stella were attacked by Lipsynka, she feared for her friend's safety. After a hard battle, she was able to unlock her special weapon, the Fists of Gaia, and destroy the monster. Immediately after this, she was attacked by Rajani and had her crystal stolen. After Kennedy and Rowan Walsh revealed themselves to be the final two Guardians, they defeated Oculos and her crystal was returned. When Morgan's old friend Jenn came to town, Kennedy learned that she was actually a monster called Hexuba in disguise. When she tried to tell her, Morgan misread Kennedy's intentions and thought she was being mean out of jealousy. Morgan confronted Jenn, discovering that Kennedy was telling the truth, and fought back against Hexuba. After she was defeated, Morgan and Kennedy talked things out and ended up kissing; confused, Morgan quickly left Kennedy alone. She avoided Kennedy over the next week, eventually joining her friends on for a beach day. Stella picked up on the pair's strange behavior, guessing that something happened between them. Morgan insisted she didn't have feelings for Kennedy, stating she wasn't a lesbian; Stella told her to not be afraid of her feelings and ignore the label. After her talk with Stella, Morgan continued to think on her feelings, afraid of losing her friendship if anything happened between her and Kennedy. She appeared as an illusion to Stella in the vortex, being killed by a monster there. In the vortex, she reunited with Kennedy and finally confronted her feelings for her. Morgan admitted to being scared of her feelings and she had never considered that she might be gay. After laying everything out, the pair agreed they liked each other. Kennedy suggested keeping it a secret if they started dating to help with Morgan's conflicting feelings, Morgan told her no and that if anything happened between them she didn't want to hide anymore or keep secrets. Guardian of Earth As Guardian of Earth of the Magical Girls, also retroactively known as the Orange Guardian. Arsenal *Orange Elementalist Crystal *Heart Wand *Fists of Gaia Tecniques *'Gaia Attack': Using the heart wand, she creates a large stone boulder and then kicks it into her opponent, causing it and them to explode. *'Terra Storm': With a flick of her wrist, she summons a storm of sand, rocks, and boulders to assault her opponent. *'Titan Slam': Using her weapon, Fists of Gaia, she unleashes a torrent of petrifying punches on her enemies. Category:Guardian of earth Category:Magical Girl Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2